


all of these stories to be told

by buckymyson (trashfinity)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: (because cmon guys its me), Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Alternate Universe - YouTube, BUT ITS LEGAL I PROMISE, Engagement, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, IT'S A FIC OF ONE-SHOTS BECAUSE I'M TRASH, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy, aka Finn and Rey are an ice dancing team and totally in love, and yes this is most definitely based off Canada's sweethearts Tessa and Scott, but expect others as well, this will mostly be jyn/cassian and finn/rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashfinity/pseuds/buckymyson
Summary: One-shots for various ships within Star Wars.-Latest update: "One Last Time" - Finn/Rey Olympic Ice Dancing AU





	1. to have children of our own - Jyn/Cassian

**Author's Note:**

> so I'm trash and I wanted a place to put all my drabbles for Star Wars that I don't want to post separately so here we are. This will mostly be jyn/cassian and finn/rey but I also do love finn/poe, jess/rey, luke/bodhi, luke/wedge, and of course, han/leia, so there will be variation. Tags will be updated as i go along but mostly it'll be fluff so it'll be more relationships added than actual tags because as previously stated I am trash.
> 
> rating and title might be updated as we go along too.
> 
> anyways hope you enjoy!

“Where are you going?”

Without stopping or looking back - or thinking, apparently -, Jyn yells, “I’ll just be in the bathroom throwing my fucking guts up because our unborn kid wants to be a dick!”

Shit.

She probably shouldn’t have said that.

Two weeks have passed since receiving confirmation from the doctor in the form of a blood test and an ultrasound, but still, she’s told no one that she’s pregnant. No moment has felt right. Transitions from Masterchef to “Hey, we’re having a baby!” aren’t as easy to find as she’d previously thought.

And now she’s gone and shouted to twenty people that she’s suffering from morning sickness. 

Just fucking great.

She can’t stop, though, or she’ll puke over Bodhi’s brand new deck and make a fool of herself. Shoving past the shocked party guests, hand hovering over her mouth, Jyn rushes towards the nearest bathroom. Faintly, underneath the blood pounding in her ears, she hears heavy footsteps racing after her. Cassian, probably, but it could be any number of her friends if he’s as surprised as she thinks he is. For a detective, he tends to have some shitty observation skills.

Hunched over the porcelain bowl, heaving so badly she swears her kidney’s joined the contents of her stomach in the toilet, Jyn curses the world. The past few weeks have brought on some nausea, but nothing this severe, so it’s been easily hidden from her fiancé. She’s only puked this badly once, and that was the morning after Prom and the after party thrown by Leia. Something must have provoked the morning sickness. Her bet is on her kid not wanting to be kept a secret any longer, but the pork sliders are also a possibility. She’d had to wash them down her throat with a long swig of water, believing her nausea was from a lack of eating and not her baby.

Fingers brush through her hair, pulling it into a low bun at the base of her neck. A callused hand rubs soothing circles into her bare shoulders. With nothing left in her stomach, Jyn slowly lifts her head away from the toilet. Instantly, a cool washcloth dabs around her mouth.

“It’s alright,” someone whispers. Cassian. “You feeling better?”

She can only groan in response.

He leans her against the edge of the bathtub, placing a clean washcloth on her flushed forehead. The dampness cools her face, and she releases a sweet sigh. The last time someone took care of her when she was sick must have been . . . seventeen years ago. Around her eighth birthday, she came down with a horrible flu and was holed up for days. It’s mostly a blur now, but snippets of her mother feeding her soup remain.

She died two weeks later.

The volatile cocktail of unreleased grief, exhaustion, and hormones cause hot tears to spill down her cheeks, her throat constricting. A rough sob escapes her mouth, burning and scratching with pent up emotions. With her father passing her onto Saw no more than two days after her mother’s passing, Jyn wasn’t allowed sufficient time for dealing with her grief, and it built up from there. She’s a little surprised she’s only bursting now, but also angry for not keeping it bottled for longer. Facing her mother’s death on the floor of her best friend’s bathroom after puking her guts up is not ideal. Honestly, facing it at all sucks ass. Pregnancy was much easier before feelings came into the picture.

Silently, she sobs ugly tears, makeup streaking down her face in streams of black. Shoulders shaking, lungs burning, voice hiccuping, Jyn leans into Cassian’s chest. His shirt will be stained with her eyeliner, and for a moment, she pulls away to save the crisp white fabric, but his arm draws her back in. He speaks soothing words she doesn’t really hear and rubs her back to calm her.

He’s going to be such a great father.

Minutes pass as her tears dry up and her body stops trembling, leaving her with the odd hiccup and a raw face. 

“When were you going to tell me?” he asks softly, no menace or hate behind his words.

She sniffles, wiping her nose with a wad of toilet paper since Bodhi must not believe in Kleenex. “I wanted to, but the moment never felt right,” she admits with a shrug. Her voice cracks, weak from sobbing. “I’m sorry you had to find out like this.”

“At least it will be memorable,” he jokes, shoving her lightly before turning serious. “How long have you known?”

“Two weeks. And I’m still trying to process it. We’re having a baby, Cassian.” In her chest, her heart flutters with joy. It’s a little earlier than planned, but so was she, if her parents’ anniversary has anything to say about it. “In thirty-two weeks, we’ll be parents.”

He leans over and presses a kiss on her forehead. “I can’t wait.”


	2. "Marry me." YouTuber AU - Finn/Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> obvious chapter title is obvious
> 
> or: our favs are youtubers and someone proposes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shortish thing I wrote a few days ago that I was gonna expand on but I think this is ending is pretty damn good. I may write a sequel type chapter cuz I'm trash for this au and this ship so...

“Marry me.”

Rey glances up from her camera lens, too shocked to curse her boyfriend for ruining her outro. Beside her, his arm thrown over the back of the couch casually, he’s gazing at her like she hung the moon, which isn’t all too different from most days, actually. His eyes shine bright with love and adoration, and she feels her heart beat double-time against her ribs. Requests from her subscribers have pressured Finn to “propose” before, going so far as to plan and enact an extravagant, romantic, and public proposal, though they threw in a plot twist of Poe accepting the ring to avoid building up their hopes. (It’s his most popular video yet.)

Marriage has always been on the table for them, it seems, from the moment they met. Rey knew very early on that Finn would be it. Settling deep in her bones was a spark of love, flamed with each tender moment until it grew to a sizzling inferno spreading rapidly through her blood. Every cell in her body is in love with Finn, sparking with an intense heat at every look shared, every brush of a hand, every word spoken. Six years together have become a blur, but the spark has never died. On and on it burns, scorching, fierce, and constant. At this point, a wedding is formality.

But the question is unexpected, abrupt. Here Rey sits on their trademark, horridly green couch, the vibrant orange afghan thrown over the back, hastily filming the outro for her video at two in the morning on a Tuesday. A marriage proposal is the last thing on her exhausted mind. Every coherent thought in her mind jumps into a ravine and she’s left a stunned, sputtering mess. Her heart is screaming “ _yes!_ ” but her tongue is dead weight in her mouth.

From somewhere, Finn produces a small, red, velvet box and flips the lid. Inside is a stunning ring, a solitaire diamond set in a rose gold band, the setting lined with glimmering accents. Every adjective used in conjunction with ‘beautiful’ come to mind, her thoughts speeding from zero to one-hundred.

The ring’s not half-bad either.

In the corner of her eye, the red light of her camera blinks impatiently, taunting her, a reminder of the dual life she leads. To her subscribers, she’s Rey: an internet personality with hilarious videos and a penchant for thinking of puns. But to her friends, her loved ones, she’s just Rey: a simple girl from the suburbs with big dreams, a high school diploma, and no job security. There are no guarantees that her life will work out the way she dreams. One wrong move and her years of work could crumble to dust. Thousands of people have said that YouTube isn’t a career, that she should focus on finding a real job with a constant salary and hours and health benefits. Everything she does is a gamble.

But Finn isn’t. Rey would bet her life on the man and come out a winner every time. For six years, through schools and apartments, cameras and friends, channels and subscribers, Finn has been an ever-constant presence at her side. Life without him is impossible to imagine. YouTube could shut down tomorrow, deleting every last second of her three years of hard work, and she still wouldn’t be as broken up if it were Finn who left her life.

“Looking at you,” he starts after the silence stretches a little too long, “in this moment, I have no doubts anymore. You’re it for me, Rey. I am so in love with you. I always have been. So marry me, and keep making me the happiest man alive.”

Rey has never been the type for over-the-top, exuberant displays of romance. True love shouldn’t rely on a dozen red roses and fancy words stolen from the internet to be proven. She’d take cuddling on the couch over a five-star restaurant any day. Finn’s speech is the exact equivalent to a night in with Chinese food and cheesy action flicks.

The camera keeps blinking.

“Yes,” she breathes, her whisper roaring through the silent room. “Yes.”

Grinning, she draws him into a kiss, hand sliding around the back of his neck. He responds eagerly, pressing himself into her body, gripping her hip with his free hand. Passion blazes high and bright, strong and intense. The butterflies in her stomach that erupted with every kiss disappeared five years earlier, but the excitement still surges in her blood.

Their lips part with a quiet smack, noses brushing and cheeks burning. Familiar brown eyes lock with her hazel ones, glinting under the bright lighting. Joy is etched into the lines of his face, the curve of his smile, the shine of his eyes.

“We can edit that out,” Rey murmurs, aware of the black lens still capturing their every move, earning a soft chuckle from Finn. Two of their many, many kisses were deemed worthy of public consumption, but no more. Intimate moments like this, a few short seconds only for their pleasure, are seldom recorded, let alone posted on the internet.

With one last kiss, innocent and chaste this time, he’s sliding the ring onto her finger, pressing his lips to her knuckles. “Maybe we can keep it in,” he suggests. His breath is hot on her ear, shooting shivers down her spine. “Give the viewers what they’ve been asking for.”

“Just this once,” she agrees. While ninety-nine percent of her thoughts are focused on her boyfriend – no, _fiancé_ – there’s the final one percent selfishly thinking of her videos. Nine million subscribers don’t leave her wanting for views, but Finn’s rubbed off on her and the small portion of her brain has latched onto clickbait. “I’ll even lend you my footage for your vlog.”

He grins. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [rey's ring (the one in rose gold)](http://www.diamondnexus.com/verona-engagement-ring.html?SID=f81e49d84546dd1a6831d6177cd0f8b4%0A)
> 
> ALSO THAT FUCKING BEHIND THE SCENES VIDEO RELEASED TODAY HAS K I L L E D ME I WAS SCROLLING THROUGH TUMBLR AND PRACTICALLY SOBBING CUZ MY DASH WAS FULL OF GIFS AND PHOTOS AND I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS MOVIE


	3. "more than a crush" high school AU - Jyn/Cassian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein Jyn grapples with an unrequited crush, jealousy, and her brother's best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really short piece that was going to be longer but then I made it kinda poetic and cut it down to 400 words
> 
> mostly this was to try and help my writer's block and it kinda did so . . . maybe expect an expanded version of this some time by september??
> 
> (also go listen to Lana Del Rey's new album just because it's a good time and I was listening to it while writing part of this.)

Jyn Erso does not have a crush on Cassian Andor, no matter what Bodhi says. Crushes are for fifth graders on the playground who believe marriage is as easy as sharing a peck on the cheek and flower rings. Jyn Erso is _ not _ a fifth grader, meaning it is impossible for her to have a crush on the most gorgeous guy in school. 

 

 

Reluctantly, but then not reluctantly at all, she'll admit she might like him the tiniest bit in a less-than-platonic way. A date, or even a kiss, would be well-received if shared with Cassian. 

 

 

Except, as much or as little as Jyn dreams about it, she knows it will never happen. Cassian is a year ahead and he has an accent. Ashley Bridger will scoop him up in two seconds if he shows the tiniest inkling of attraction, and it's inevitable that he will. Hot guy plus hot girl equals school’s power couple. This is an irrefutable fact that can never be changed or disproven. 

 

 

She doesn’t stand a chance, and it hurts more than she’d like to admit.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Months pass and the hurt roots itself in her heart, her veins, her bones. Every smile not directed her way, every longing glance not sent her way, every other hand he holds in the hallway; it  _ hurts.  _ The spark of jealousy is flamed whenever she notices him flirting with another woman. He’s not hers, never will be, but it’s a stab to the chest every time she sees his beautiful face.

 

 

He’s her moon and her stars and her sun, but to him, she’s nothing but his best friend’s little sister.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

And then she’s sitting on a pier, basking in the golden glow of the late summer sunset, the soles of her feet skimming the cool lake stretching before her, her lips on Cassian’s. His fingers tangle in her hair, his tongue eagerly licking at her lips, his chest pressing closer to hers. Heat radiates from his fingertips, his lips sending shocks down her spine. A jealous glare settles on the pair, belonging to a furious girl who believed she ever stood a chance, and Jyn smirks into the kiss. 

 

 

Her heart hurts, it aches, but it’s with love. She’s with the man she loves and all the pain and jealousy leading up to it was worth every second.

 

 

If this makes her a fifth grader with a crush, then she’ll embrace it. There are worse things it could be.


	4. "Happiness." High school, student/teacher au - Rey/Jessika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein Rey falls for her physics teacher and is miserable, and then really happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is in no way underage or illegal, because Rey is eighteen for the entire fic. just btw. there is a bit of an age difference, but it's perfectly within the confines of the law. 
> 
> also it's been way too long since I wrote any sort of fic so sorry if it's wonky my writing skills are subpar rn

Rey is absolutely, positively, one-hundred percent  _ not  _ in love with her physics teacher. That's just completely absurd. Totally, utterly  _ not a thing.  _

 

For one, Rey is the definition of barely legal, with Ms. Pava arriving to replace Mr. Ackbar three days before her eighteenth birthday. Even if she were in love with Jessika -  _ Ms. Pava -  _ it would be pretty unorthodox and uncomfortably close to illegal. 

 

Secondly . . . okay, that's Rey's only reason. But it's an important one! One that could result in her expulsion and Ms. Pava losing her job. Rey is willing to work for a relationship, but this is pushing it. Plus, she's not certain Jessika shares her feelings, and flirting with an uninterested teacher is asking for horrible things to happen. It's akin to waving a neon pink flag while surrounded by enemies with machine guns; incredibly, stupidly dangerous and irresponsible.

 

But on the other hand, Ms. Pava is  _ really cute  _ and hilarious and super sweet and it’s hard not to be in love with someone so amazing. Rey has tried everything to ignore her feelings, to let her little crush shrivel up and die deep inside, but each day she walks into physics class and her heart flutters in her chest and her pulse races and a permanent blush rises on her cheeks. Ms. Pava will smile kindly at her, strike up a conversation if not already busy, include Rey in something bigger than a typical student-teacher relationship. One could almost call them friends, though she wishes they could be much more. 

 

There’s a month left of the entire school year - of Rey’s entire school career - when her grades start slipping and her parents become concerned. Things are going great in her other classes, earning her a ninety-six in History and a ninety-three in English, but her physics mark has dropped to a seventy-nine. For Rey, the best math and science student in the school, it’s very disconcerting. Their solution? Request that Ms. Pava spend two nights a week tutoring Rey until she’s back to her constant ninety-nines. The problem? Ms Pava is the exact reason Rey is “failing” the class. She’s become so infatuated with her teacher that her focus is never on the lesson but the woman teaching them. And now her parents expect her to spend an extra two hours with Jessika. 

 

No way in hell is she getting a scholarship now.

 

 

* * *

 

As it turns out, the tutoring sessions are not nearly as bad as Rey expects them to be. Jessika is the same person she is in class, but the casual, private setting helps Rey forget about her internal crisis and focus on functions and Newton’s laws and nuclear thermodynamics. It’s . . . fun, actually, spending all this time with Jessika. Close, trustworthy friends are hard to come by in her life, and, surprisingly enough, her teacher has begun to fit that bill to a tee. She’s almost forgotten about her crush at this point.

 

_ Almost _ .

 

It’s a rainy night in June, two weeks before exams begin. They’re in the kitchen, working on the exam review together. Rey’s parents are at some sort of party, a fancy one meant for rich people only, so she and Jessika are by themselves for the night. Thunder rumbles in the distance, rain spilling from heavy, grey clouds.

 

“Time for a break,” Jessika announces as Rey finishes up a question, piling papers into a neat stack in the middle of the table. She stretches her arms behind her head and Rey’s eyes are drawn to her teacher’s chest. Her affinity towards too-small shirts makes for a great - albeit inappropriate - view. “See something you like?”

 

Rey blushes profusely and stammers out something of an apology, eyes tracing the rain outside the window. Three weeks and she’ll be gone, a high school graduate headed for school in the big city, hundreds of kilometers from home. Three weeks and she’ll never see Jessika again. She needed to last three more weeks, but her wandering eyes have ruined everything she worked so hard to hide. 

 

Best case scenario: they forget this ever happened and awkwardly avoid each other until the school year is over.

 

Worst case scenario: she’s expelled and Jessika loses her job.

 

Dream scenario: Jessika reciprocates her feelings and they spend the next three weeks pretending not to be dating and never leave each other’s side until Rey moves to Toronto. 

 

“It’s alright, Rey. I was just teasing.” Jessika places a hand on her shoulder, smile apologetic. A brief silence follows, wherein Rey wonders if it’s thunder she hears or her heart pounding in her chest. Then, Jessika frowns and asks, “Unless you really do see something you like?”

 

“I - we - this can’t - I don’t - it’s not.” She takes a breath, collecting her thoughts. “I’m still your student. We can’t do this yet.”

 

“Rey, are you or are you not eighteen years old?”

 

She frowns, confused. Jessika is fully aware of her age, considering her entire class sang ‘Happy Birthday’ to Rey on her birthday. “I am.”

 

“And does this not make you legally allowed to be with whomever you wish?”

 

“It does.”

 

“Then I see no problem. There is one week left of classes, and we are both consenting adults. I want this, Rey, and I know you do, too.”

 

There’s no point denying the truth anymore; Rey is hopelessly in love with her physics teacher. So instead of pulling away, curling into herself as she curses her feelings and romance in general, she leans in and presses her lips to Jessika’s, reveling in the touch. A hand cups her cheek, another wrapping around her shoulder. There are no fireworks exploding in brilliant colours, nor any butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Rey only feels one thing: happiness. 

 

(It’s the same on her graduation day, when Jess kisses her in front of everyone, and Christmas Day in 2020, when Rey’s present is a sparkling diamond ring, and a rainy June day, when they promise to love each other for eternity, and a cool autumn morning, when their baby girl is cradled in her arms. There never any fireworks or butterflies, but happiness.)


	5. one last time - finn/rey olympic skating AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey are an Olympic-level Ice Dancing team that may or may not be together. And Finn may or may not have a diamond ring in his pocket. And they just won their second gold of the games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah what is this I wrote something?? 
> 
> actually no this is from february and I was obssessed with the idea that Scott Moir and Tessa Virtue were together and not just "business partners" because HOW CAN THEY NOT BE IN LOVE AFTER THAT MOULIN ROUGE ROUTINE
> 
> also yes I am Canadian and very very very proud that S & T are as well, and that they won us two (2) golds this their final olympics
> 
> tbh I was holding out for a proposal sometime around the end of their routine/flower ceremony so this is me projecting these feelings onto my favorite fictional characters
> 
> and this is super short with no plot but idc anymore i just want to go back to the beautiful days of the olympics when everything was nice and calm and patriotic

Finn grasps Rey’s hands in his own, ignorant to the throngs of people up in the stands watching their every move. His heart jumps in his chest, fueled by the bittersweetness of the moment. No one exists but for them on the edge of the ice, their feet anxious to push off and skate, hearts heavy and eyes filling with tears. In the heavenly light, her eyes shine like a beacon guiding him home, a lighthouse calling the ships back to shore. She is his rock, grounding him in those tumultuous moments with their careers at stake, reminding him of his home and his family. He instantly becomes aware of the weight in his pocket, the few grams pressing against his thigh like an anvil. The velvet bag is slightly bunched, and Rey is sure to notice it if he’s not careful.

 

Only five more minutes. 

 

He sighs, twining his fingers through Rey’s. This is it: their last Olympic skate. Gold is theirs, won by half a point and twenty years of dedication, yet this is a million times more important. Never again will they skate on Olympic ice as competitors, as winners. Two decades of training, five medals, and a love beyond definition have brought them to this very moment, and it’s a moment they will never participate in again. Since the start, there has sat a finish line, a red ribbon signifying the end of this race, this part of their lives. But until they marched through the arena bearing the flags of their great and noble country, the True North strong and free, did it sink in that the finish line is fast approaching. 

 

“One last time.”

 

She offers a dazzling smile in return.

 

They skate to center ice and breathe, step into position, relish the moment. Dawning on the horizon is a new life, but first, they dance.

 

-

 

[photo: Finn and Rey side by side on the podium, raising their gold medals skywards, beaming with joy and pride, with Finn’s arm wrapped around Rey’s shoulders.

caption: we really did it! This is a moment I’ve dreamed of my entire life, and I would like to take this time to thank my family for always supporting me, my coaches for pushing me when I felt like I couldn’t move any further, and my partner for sticking by my side for twenty years. I feel so incredibly lucky to be granted this opportunity. Love you all.]

 

_ can they just get together already?!?!?!?! _

 

_ They’re totally fucking and no one can prove me wrong _

 

_ #finnrey for life boys!!! Olympic champions and Canada’s sweethearts!!! Try to beat us now world!!! _

 

_ JUST TELL US YOU’RE MARRIED ALREADY THERE’S NO NEED FOR ALL THIS SECRECY _

 

_ So so so proud to be from the same country as these two champions! Doing us proud, team! Congrats on bringing home the gold. With love from Canada. (If you also want to have a little gold on your fingers ;) your fellow countrymen wouldn’t object ;)) haha love you guys) _

 

-

 

Rey stops with her head turned away and her eyes closed, while Finn kneels on the ice and can’t take his eyes off her. The lights flicker off for a single moment, long enough for him to grab the bag from his pocket. Thunderous applause shakes the arena and he thrives on the cheers, feels it pumping through his veins and feeding his soul. No medal rides on their routine, not this time, and the absence of anxiety is as much a high as the adrenaline shooting through his body. 

 

What comes next, in the moment right after this, is a comforting thought to Finn when, to others, it is as nerve-wracking as racing for Olympic gold. But he has won gold twice this month already, with a two silvers and a third gold in his bedroom back home; he has conquered these fears. There was never a guaranteed medal for them, but this, Finn knows, is a certainty in life. If anything, this next step is a formality, ceremonial, for an event already written in the damn stars.

 

Anticipation builds in his chest as the lights rise and Rey turns to him, eyes bright with elation and relief and a bittersweetness that comes from knowing their journey has come to an end. In his fingers is a ring that sparkles like the rhinestones decorating her dress beneath the arena’s lights, and, all at once, the crowd falls silent. 

 

“I know it isn’t gold, but I think we have enough of those for a lifetime,” he jokes, laughing weakly because every single person is focused on them, cameras included, and this is so much more important than any medal. “Marry me.”

 

It isn’t a question; he knows her answer. But everyone expects a show, and Finn wants to give them one.

 

“Yes,” she whispers, breathless, and he can feel her blood racing as he slides the ring on her finger, right next to the promise ring he gave her four years ago, after losing to the Americans and experiencing a sense of defeat he vowed to never feel again.

 

As the cheers of the crowd grow to deafening heights, Finn hears nothing but the beating of their hearts, together.

 

-

 

[photo: Finn and Rey captured mid-kiss moments after the “proposal of the century” as the news outlets are now calling it.

Caption: whatever life has in store for me, I’m grateful to experience it with this woman by my side. She’s been with me for twenty years, and I’ve loved her just as long. I couldn’t have asked for a better friend, partner, and fiancée.]

 

_ I FUCKING CALLED IT ASSHOLES _

 

_ You guys are too cute!!! Canada is so proud of you and we can’t wait for you to come back home.  _

 

_ There was way too much sexual tension between them for this to not be the end result. this was really a long fucking time coming lbr _

 

_ knew it _


End file.
